Working with False Memories
by Lelouch vi Lamperouge
Summary: a Lelouch x Rolo and Lelouch x Suzaku story, in depth and full of drama! will Lelouch find the right memories to live by? or will he forever be in a fake universe? yaoi/lemon
1. Chapter 1

ok so this is my first fanfic, but please enjoy, i have been working on some stories for a while and decided to post this one.... i hope to contiue the story for as long as i can.

enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I will always be here. Just here for you Lelouch."

Ever since Lelouch and Suzaku were kids, they have been as close as brothers. Lelouch doesn't remember when or why they had become friends, he just thought they were together since birth. After all, Suzaku had been living with him in the palace ever since childhood. What could possibly be missing in his life? Lelouch had never wondered why he couldn't remember. He just always thought it was because he was just not thinking hard enough to get it to come back to him. Until the passed few weeks, Lelouch had lived a normal life. Well as normal of a life that could be lived through a prince. But things were changing. He had begun to dream unnatural dreams about Suzaku.

"Lelouch? Lelouch? Wake up Lelouch!"

Lelouch quickly jumped up from his desk and rolled his head back to see his history teacher stare at him. Quickly and quietly he brushed his bed head with his fingers and started to come up with an excuse to please his teacher. All eyes seemed to be watching him.

"Asleep again Mr. Lamperouge? It's the third time this week. You're starting to scare me! It's highly unlike you to be falling asleep in my class." Miss. Leona, putting her hands to her waist, recalled. And it was very unlike him to be falling asleep. After all he was the best student on the academy. Straight A's in all his classes and a polite and sincere attitude. What was going on with the boy?

"No no, I'm," Lelouch paused wanting to think of a better excuse than the one that was coming form his pale and dried lips, " I'm just tired is all. I've been studying all night for the test in my last class. I just realized how tired is all. I'm sorry for disrupting your class miss."Every student seemed to be watching Lelouch. Nothing was different. To Lelouch, he was more embarrassed by the fact that his teacher was scolding him rather than his classmates whispering false rumors.

"Alright then Lelouch, I don't want to do this." She said with a sigh and a depressed look on her face. She took a small piece of yellow paper out from her shirt pocket and a pen, then began to write. Lelouch was looking in a confused look when she handed it to him. The paper read as followed.

"DETENTION

_Lelouch Lamperouge, _

_Date: December. 16__th__ 2017_

_Time: 2:14 p.m._

_Reason: disrupting class"_

" But why? Miss. Leona, I said I was sorry! And I understand the lesson! Miss. Leona are you even listening?" Lelouch was shocked beyond belief. He couldn't move out of his seat and couldn't take his eyes away from his teacher who was now walking back to her desk. All he got out of her was a jester to

Leave the classroom and go to detention. Lelouch grabbed his things and walked out the class ignoring the students behind him. Walking to the detention room was very new to him. He had only been there once, and he never figured he would be going back to it. What was he to do?

He opened the door. He opened the door expecting to see a teacher and some students at their desks. What he saw was completely different form what he was thinking. There were no students. No one was in the room at all. From his sight there seemed to be nothing but empty desks. Was the teacher even there? He walked into the room and turned to see the teacher's desk empty. ' Now why isn't there anyone here?' Lelouch thought to himself as he sat in the first desk next to the teacher's desk.

" Well there's nothing else to do so I might as well stay here and read a book in peace." Lelouch sighed while reaching in his bag to get his favorite book. Even though he has read it more than three times didn't mean it wasn't still a good book. He opened the book to the place he last left off and placed the bookmark on the desk. " Hmm…" he let out in relaxation. He liked it here with no one around. He would rather be here than in the classroom. It was peaceful here. Just the way he liked it. But from out of no where, there came a thump.

"Ouch! Ahhh, that hurt... stupid desk."

"Who's there?" Lelouch asked as he stood up from his seat. He didn't sense anyone in the room so he was quite shocked when he had heard the thump. Surprisingly to Lelouch's eyes, Rolo appeared from under the teacher's desk, holding his head non-the less. Apparently he had been trying to reach a pencil that he had dropped earlier. Getting up, he hit his head, thus startling Lelouch.

"Hey Lelouch? What are you doing here love? Get in trouble? That's not like you brother. Fall asleep? Or did you just get into a fight about a false saying in the textbook? Yea, that sounds more like you." Rolo smiled when he had seen Lelouch's startled face. Lelouch always had a way to cheer him up. Maybe it was his charming looks, or his ways of thinking. Rolo couldn't answer why Lelouch made him smile. But it was good enough to have Lelouch in his life.

" I uh…. Fell asleep. I'm just really tired recently. I don't understand why. I've got enough sleep at night and ate enough, so I shouldn't be running low on energy, but for some reason I just am." Lelouch lied. He knew exactly why he had been sleeping more. The dreams he's been having have been extremely interesting to him. Normally his dreams would wake him in the middle of the night with all the tension. But recently they have made more and more since to him. Like having an alternate universe while he's sleeping. He couldn't stop dreaming about it, and now it seemed he wanted to know more about it. Wanted to understand it.

" Ha ha. Lelouch, you worry too much. It's just probably because you have been doing so much. I mean, keeping the fact that you live in the kingdom, hiding from your friends about you being Lelouch Vi Britannia, helping Milly with her presidential festivals, and still managing to keep your grades up. You just seem to do too much my prince." Rolo walked over to the seat Lelouch was now sitting in and rested his elbows on the desk. Looking straight in his eyes he could tell that something was on his mind.

"What are you doing here without a teacher anyway Rolo?" Lelouch asked sitting straight in his chair.

"I was asked to watch the detention students. Since I'm part of the student council I was asked to help. The original teacher is out having lunch. I swear, she should be fired, taking off work early isn't that responsible. But it's ok, now I get to hang out with my Lulu. But, Lulu! You are a bad boy! You're in detention! Maybe I should punish you. Hmm? Would you like that?" Rolo smirked at the punishment that he could give his Lulu, so many ideas popped in his mind.

"Rolo! Why would you do something to me? I didn't technically do anything wrong." He closed his eyes trying to imagine what Rolo would do and if he would enjoy it. When Rolo was with him, he felt so complete. Nothing seemed to go wrong when the two were next to each other. And now that Rolo was standing right in front of him, he felt so calm, he didn't want to think at all, all he wanted to do was stare at his slender body.

"Oh but brother! Brother I want to! You always seem to find a way to punish me if I do something bad, but you never do anything bad. I finally get the chance and you don't let me? Well Lelouch, I'm the teacher now, and what I say goes!" With that Rolo plunged himself towards Lelouch, kissing him deeply. Rolo didn't even want to hear the answer Lelouch would have said if he had waited. Besides, the only way to win with Lelouch was to attack before he realized it. Surprise attacks were his weak points.

Lelouch dropped his guard down with the kiss he was receiving. Rolo knew every single move that Lelouch would go crazy for. Rolo's tongue was dancing inside Lelouch's mouth, caressing and teasing him. Lelouch bit down on Rolo's lips and broke the kiss apart.

"Brother?" Rolo questioned why Lelouch stopped him… maybe he was just not in the mood. But he knew Lelouch couldn't stand being away from his lips for long and prepared to receive another kiss.

Lelouch just sat there staring at Rolo's eyes. Those longing eyes that seemed to drive him crazy. He leaned in for a more romantic kiss, the kind of kiss Rolo always dreamed of. The one kiss to make Rolo fall to the ground and ask for more. Once he was touching Rolo's lips the bell rang. They stayed in that position till the bell stopped ringing and looked at each other in an awkward motion.

Pulling away from each other, they grabbed their things and went to meet Suzaku at the front of the building as always.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

thank you for reading! i hope you liked it. reviews would be lovely! and i will work on keeping up with the story


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was always a hassle to get in the kingdom. As soon as school finished, they would have to walk to the back corner and get picked up by one of the unknown servants from the palace. Then once they where in the car they would talk about their days. But that was the easy part. The car would park around the shopping center of the town and then would leave. The boys would then go into the clothing department and find another servant somewhere in the store. That was the only part Lelouch hated. Finding someone in the store that looked extremely normal was a big pain in the ass. You couldn't just go up to someone and ask if they were going to take you home. But once that deed was done, they would be off to the palace.

No one would ever think of a high school student really being the prince of Britannia. But having two princes and a servant of them in the same school? Now they had to be careful. Not only did the public know that Suzaku was a knight if the round, but they also knew he had held residence in the kingdom. The guards had enough to deal with as it was.

But today they wanted to make some mischief. They decided to go to the aquarium and hang out. Meaning they would have to do the whole thing all over again. It didn't bug Suzaku, but it did make him wish there was a faster way. So, when they were at the shopping center Suzaku grabbed Lelouch and Rolo's hands and left.

"Suzaku! What are you doing? You know we'll get in trouble if we leave!" Lelouch said as he struggled to set his arm free. He didn't want to get in trouble with his relatives. It was the worst possible thing for him.

"Suzaku! Come on, we don't want to get caught, and besides, if we leave now the servant will call for a missing report around the kingdom, once we-" Rolo was interrupted by suzaku's laugh.

" Rolo, Lelouch, didn't you ever notice something? I always have to be with you two! I'm your personal guard and servant. We go missing, and they will know I'm with you. No harm at all. Now will you two quit worrying and come with me already? Its gonna be fun." Suzaku nudged them on a little more before starting to run out of the building, almost literally dragging them behind him.

" Aren't jellyfish cool Lelouch?" Suzaku said while staring at the 7-inch think glass.

There had only been a few people visiting the bay aquarium today, after all it wasn't exactly summer yet. But it was perfect for the boys. There was no one to bump into, no one to bug them, and certainly no big crowds to squeeze through. It could have been the best time they ever had.

"You know, jellyfish are the most dangerous creatures on earth. One touch, and you die." Suzaku warned as he touched the glass separating him from the deadly creature. He looked at Lelouch who was staring in amazement at the beautiful creature. Something so beautiful couldn't possibly be as harmful as suzaku said. But in truth it was very harmful.

Suzaku kept his eyes on Lelouch for a long while. To him a jellyfish resembled Lelouch. Lelouch was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. But he knew as soon as his memories return, if they would ever return, Lelouch would destroy again and probably hate him forever. Suzaku closed his eyes and prayed for a second that his love for Lelouch would never fade away, and Lelouch would one day see how much he loved him. Now that Rolo was in the picture, he couldn't just go up to him and confess his feelings. He had to stay at a distance and love from afar.

Lelouch put his fingertips to the glass. He was amazed. It was after all his first time seeing the aquarium and also the very first time he has ever seen undersea creatures besides the goldfish and other smaller fish in the kingdom. Now he was being told that they were very deadly. And the most beautiful one of all was the most deadly. Lelouch looked for Rolo, he felt like he needed comfort. Lelouch felt like a child when he didn't know something. So when he didn't know something he would cling to Rolo.

Rolo walked up to Lelouch, who was two feet in front of him. Rolo hugged Lelouch's arm and held his hand. He knew Lelouch was feeling a bit insecure. So he snuggled on him for a bit while Lelouch gazed at the jellyfish once more, then walked to the other glass wall to look at the dolphins. There were only two of them, but they were beautiful as well. Not as beautiful as the every changing colored jellyfish, but beautiful in it's own way.

Suzaku was still standing the jellyfish, but no longer gazing at them. Rather he was glaring in frustration and jealousy towards Rolo. He thought he would be able to spend some time with Lelouch alone. But it seemed that the chance was never a reality. So he just stood back and watched Rolo kiss up to Lelouch. Besides, it was best if they didn't confuse him with their rivalry. Not until Lelouch was stable and was for certain never to be Zero again.

"Lelouch, did you know that dolphins bind people's hearts together?" Rolo looked to Lelouch's eyes and in return saw the loving gaze Lelouch gave him. He almost got lost in the rich purple. "They say that dolphins never forget their loved ones."

The big glass wall showed the fish swimming happily together while the dolphins played together in the background. It seemed like the dolphins would never come to the front of the glass. Lelouch had an idea. All he had to do was wait. But waiting felt like it would take a lifetime.

Lelouch got dizzy, he felt as if he was going to collapse. His slender body started to rock gently as he held himself up on the side bar next to the glass. As he did, one dolphin swam close to the glass, close enough to see every detail. Lelouch quickly got himself together and kissed Rolo passionately. Rolo's eyes widened as he saw Lelouch break the kiss and began to fall.

Lelouch couldn't see anything, his sight turned into darkness and then he felt his body crash against the marble floor. He couldn't move, he felt as if he couldn't breathe. He slowly fell in a comatose state. Slowly losing his grasp on reality. His eyes shut tight and his body lay spread out on the floor.

"Lelouch! Lelouch! Are you ok? Lelouch!" Rolo fell frantic. Dropping to his knees and trying to pull Lelouch up to a sitting position. But he couldn't help but to look at suzaku.

Suzaku ran towards them and pulled Lelouch out of Rolo's hands, holding him in his arms he looked from side to side, searching for someone to help. He saw at the corner of his eyes some guards from the castle hiding behind the walls of a gift shop close by. Then Suzaku knew what had happened to Lelouch.

Suzaku pulled the sharp needle from Lelouch's neck, as he suspected, the guards did request a missing report. Too much worry for the family to have them unaccompanied to the aquarium. So they put Lelouch in a small comatose. Just to warn them to get home now. Suzaku lifted Lelouch and told Rolo to follow. They walked out to the front of the building and into the car that the servants were waiting in. you could feel the tension between Suzaku and the other guards.

Suzaku laid Lelouch down on his wide purple bed. Holding his hands for just a moment and kissed his forehead. Then he closed the curtains and shut the door to the balcony. Walking out of the doorway, he left his lover in his marble white and lilac room.

"_Hey Suzaku wait up!" Lelouch yelled for his friend as he ran faster. He was never good at physical things, so it was very hard to keep up with his best friend. They were running through grass to a river close by. They decided to go and get away from the house. _

"_Fine ill slow down for you! Jeez slow poke, do you ever get out of that shack? Or is it because you stay with Nunnally?"_

_Nunnally_

_Nunnally_

_Nunnally_

_Nunnally_

Lelouch woke up jumping into a sitting position. Holding his head he looked around his room. _What had happened? _He thought. He was back in his room. But, wasn't he just at the aquarium? His head was full of questions. But he decided to ignore them and go take a bath. Maybe the steam would help him clear his mind. Lelouch got out of his bed and walked straight to the bathhouse.

wow that took a while to make! hope you liked it and please r&r, chapter 3 will be up soon


	3. Chapter 3

sorry that took so long. ugh, it took me forever! blame school... well hope you like it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suzaku had been given orders to clean the bathhouses. Luckily for him, there were only two. He had finished the first one on the 3rd floor and was heading down to the 2nd floor when he finally realized that he was doing work that he didn't need to. For never had it crossed his mind that he was a "pretend" servant and not a real one. The only times he would certainly have to do work was in front of Lelouch.

Hesitantly, Suzaku walked to the next bathhouse and opened the door slightly. It occurred to him that the other servants were only using him so they had less work, but he didn't mind it now that he was almost done. 'Might as well finish what I started… I have nothing else to do at the moment.' Suzaku thought to himself, swinging the door open. He walked in and put the mop down on the ground with a loud "thump".

It seemed as if there were no one in the room at first glance, but suzaku waited long enough to see someone in all the steam surrounding him. He could hardly see who it was, but all he could do was stare. This was very disgraceful but he couldn't help it. Curiosity was his well-known enemy.

The tall slender figure saw that someone was in the room and covered himself with the water and steam. All he could do was sit there, cross-legged hiding his private parts from the servant. " Who's there?" the voice demanded, trying to keep himself submerged in the water.

"Ehh?" Suzaku was dumbstruck. " Is that you Lelouch? It's me. Suzaku." He replied in a more lighthearted tone. To believe that Lelouch would already but up and around. It had only been an hour, but Suzaku was glad to see his friend better.

"Suzaku? Uh… I didn't realize it was you." Lelouch was a little embarrassed to have Suzaku here while he was in the bath. It wasn't that he was embarrassed that it was him, but rather that his body was exposed to Suzaku. Lelouch was very nervous having someone other than family seeing him like this. So he didn't move, he just waited for Suzaku to come closer, if he really was going to.

Indeed Suzaku was debating whether or not he was going to move at all. He didn't know if he was going to leave and let Lelouch finish his bath or if he was going to keep talking to him. He couldn't completely see Lelouch's body, but just thinking that he was naked in front of him made Suzaku cringe with excitement. He couldn't hold his feelings anymore. He was jealous of Rolo and wanted Lelouch for a very long time. And now Lelouch was alone with him, naked, and alone. It was all to perfect, nothing could stand in his way. The only thing Suzaku had to do was get Lelouch to open up to him. Confident that he could get to him, Suzaku walked towards his wet and blushing friend.

" Um, Lelouch? Mind if I join you? I feel like I need a bath too, and this is a bathhouse after all. It's big enough for the both of us." Suzaku said in a seductive tone, unknowing that he was already stripping himself of his clothing.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch didn't know what to say, they've been friends since childhood but they never took a bath together. 'Maybe it wasn't that bad after all' Lelouch thought to himself. ' I mean, its just Suzaku, what harm can that do?' Lelouch let his friend go in with him, not knowing what was going to come after.

He relaxed and got out of his defensive position.

"Lelouch, how are you feeling?" Suzaku said as soon as he was sitting next to his best friend. For it was true, he was very concerned. He was also concerned how he was going to get Lelouch in his arms without scaring him. He didn't want to rape Lelouch, just show him his feelings. He completely ignored Lelouch's reply and just sat there thinking of how he was going to screw him.

"Suzaku? Are you ok? Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Lelouch was waving his hand in front of Suzaku frantically. He didn't know what was going on. Normally Suzaku would be all caring and friendly but now he had a different expression on his face. It was so different that it started to scare Lelouch.

"Oh! Lelouch, I'm sorry! I was spacing out. I'm sorry." Suzaku snapped out of his fantasy and look at Lelouch with care and wild anticipation. He couldn't sit still. He needed to do SOMETHING to get his feelings out. "Lelouch? What am I to you?"

"Huh? You're my best friend Suzaku. Why?" Lelouch was getting nervous

"Well," Suzaku hesitated once more, then pulled Lelouch into a deep kiss, hugging him slightly with one arm and holding his cheek with the other.

Lelouch was in shock, his eyes wide. He didn't know what to think. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. 'Why is he doing this?' is all that ran through his mind.

And with that Suzaku broke the kiss and stared directly into Lelouch's beautiful purple eyes. " I have loved you for the longest time Lelouch. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I guess I got worried if you would reject me, so I never told you. Then Rolo came and stole the heart that I could never win." Suzaku rubbed Lelouch's sides when he confessed as if he were afraid Lelouch would run.

Lelouch couldn't stop staring at Suzaku. He couldn't think straight. All he did was wait to see what would happen next. He didn't feel happy or disappointed, all he could feel was confusion. Hi head was spinning.

"Lelouch." Suzaku kissed his cheek softly. " I love you Lelouch." Suzaku was getting impatient for Lelouch's reaction.

"I." That was the only word Lelouch could say before Suzaku started to grab him.

"Suzaku! What are you doing? He-hey Suzaku!"

" I love you so much." His eyes were dazed and full of lust. His hands were stroking Lelouch's ass. The only thing that he could think was to show him how much he loved him. So he started to feel him.

Lelouch quickly jumped up and backed himself away form Suzaku. He was going frantic. He didn't want anyone to find them and he defiantly didn't want to betray Rolo. But for some reason, when he looked at Suzaku, he couldn't bring himself to run away completely. 'No I don't want this, I do-don't' he thought to himself, already knowing that he was just trying to convince himself that he didn't want it. He knew fully well that he DID want it.

Suzaku got up and walked to Lelouch on the other side of the bath. He did so while smiling for he knew that there was no place to go. Lelouch was trapped. Suzaku pushed himself onto Lelouch. Looking at each other eye to eye, Suzaku slid his hand to Lelouch's cock, rubbing it and caressing his face with his other hand.

Lelouch was extremely embarrassed at this, all he could do was stand there and close his eyes. He was trying to keep in his grunts and breaths but he just couldn't with how fast Suzaku was rubbing him.

Suzaku heard the heavy breaths at once and rubbed him faster. 'He like this doesn't he?' and in the next moment he found himself digging into Lelouch's entrance. With two of his thick fingers he pulled in and out of Lelouch. Slowly at first, then gaining a fast pace. Twisting and moving around in him. Tempting him.

"Su-Suza!" Lelouch couldn't finish his words. He was gasping and panting loudly for his friend. He loved how his fingers felt, he loved how it made him feel whole, grasping Suzaku's shoulders pleased.

Suzaku had loved the moans and groans from Lelouch so much that he decided to go faster and faster, circling inside, trying to find that one pleasurable spot that would drive anyone mad. He dug in deeper until he heard a moan so loud, he knew he found it, pulling in and out so fast it made Lelouch's moans overlap each other, making it hard for him to breathe.

Lelouch wasn't able to keep up with his breathing at all. He struggled to even keep himself from falling. If it weren't for Suzaku pushing him against the wall, he would have surely fallen to the ground. His eyes were starting to roll back into his head form so much delight. His body moved with the motions, pleading for more. "Suza- Suzaku!"

Suzaku felt as if he could kill Lelouch with such pleasure. He pulled out suddenly for fear that someone would walk in at any moment. But before he let Lelouch go he gave him one final kiss that was full of passion. Once the kiss was broken, he helped Lelouch from falling and sat him against the wall. He walked to there cloths and handed Lelouch his, then put his own cloths on.

Lelouch was to tired to do anything except get his breath back, so he just sat there watching Suzaku get dressed, staring his body up and down. Still halfway confused, he got enough breath and asked, "Suzaku? Are we going to keep this a secret? I don't know what to do and, I don't want to decide something before I even get the time to think this over."

"Hmm? Why don't we just keep it a secret. You don't have to choose between Rolo and me. I'm just glad I was able to tell you that I love you. And now I feel content." 'And I'm glad I got the chance to hear you moan my name.' He thought to himself walking out of the bathhouse, forgetting the cleaning supplies behind him.

Lelouch sat there for a moment. Thinking about what just happened, he touched himself where Suzaku's hands had touched. 'Did that really just happen? I feel so empty now.' As soon as he caught his breath completely, he walked back to the bath and rinsed himself off, then got his cloths on and walked to his room to think some more on the balcony. It was getting late, so he decided he would go to bed without dinner after he finished his thoughts. Little did he know there was someone watching him as he slept, hiding behind the doors of the balcony, smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

sorry there was no Rolo in this chapter, this chapter was dedicated to Lelouch and Suzaku, and in this story, surprisingly, you will see wont happen very often. hope you enjoyed

please r&r


End file.
